Heads-up displays (“HUDs”) are useful in a variety of different environments. These displays are typically transparent displays that present information to a user without requiring the user to look away from a given perspective of interest. In general, they permit the user to be presented with data while looking forward with their head up as opposed to down at a screen or monitor.
HUDs can be a safety feature in an automotive environment, since drivers can receive visual information without taking their gaze from the road. A HUD that places the information directly in front of the driver in a see-through fashion allows the driver to always keep their view on the road in front of them. This mode of display permits superposition of computer generated images over outside scenes.